


虚情假意

by Rabbitrunrun



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitrunrun/pseuds/Rabbitrunrun
Summary: 天堂是什么地方？赤西问。山下说，这个问题你别问我，我不是基督徒。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 3





	虚情假意

天堂是什么地方？赤西问。山下说，这个问题你别问我，我不是基督徒。赤西转过来看他，问：那你信什么？山下想，现在是问这个问题的时候吗？刚做完爱躺在床上，赤条条地彼此相对，用两张青春偶像介于幸福与不幸之间的漂亮脸蛋，我们真的要在此时此刻谈论宗教信仰吗？还是说这是某种粗劣的隐喻？但赤西不会想到那么多，他谁也不信，他曾自称要建立自己的国度，然后把大家都邀请过去，显然假设他有信仰，那么他自己就会成为最大的邪教教主。山下觉得好笑，他说：我信自己。赤西显得有些不开心，低落地垂下头，坐起身，翻弄了一把凌乱的长发，他这辈子没剪过几次短发，以至于山下有时在床上看到他整张脸都露在外面时会心里一惊，恍惚间觉得从没认识过此人。赤西说：我先去了。干什么？山下盯着他的后背，一双蝴蝶骨生的很是形状分明，太分明了，仿佛下一秒便会从此处飞走似的，上面还留着他湿漉漉的牙印，这又令他内心感到宽慰不少，赤西只穿上短裤，回头瞪他：洗澡啊！山下内心浮现出百万分之一的愧疚，他以绝对没有一丝对不起的语气说：抱歉。赤西才不理他，姿势别扭地走去了浴室，山下看得心里痒痒，他躺在床上盯着天花板，听到隔壁传来断断续续的水声，实在有几分色情，再加这间屋子惨淡至极的装潢，看上去像是劣质小录像中的前戏场景。

但话不能这么说，赤西又该和他发脾气了。回顾他们两人称得上死党的多年间，认真好过的日子总少于争吵与和好，中间还插着时间间或长短的冷战。其实赤西嘴巴很硬，性格比他更倔强，可是心又很软，因而总是不情不愿先跑来道歉，然后眼圈红了头也低下去了。这种时候很适合用来做爱，山下总结道，一般来说就是这么个流程，先吵架，再冷战，赤西来服软，接着是上床。这时候的赤西因为怕再惹他生气，比平时更乖觉粘人，让他张开嘴就张开，平时不愿意做的口交也都可以，一边用湿热的口腔黏膜裹住他的阴茎，一边偷偷看他的表情如何。山下不免觉得赤西竟然甘愿为他做到这地步，实在令人见了很心痛，然而他却正是对于这样的姿态喜欢得死去活来。有些事只要不说破，就不会有结果不是吗？

这是很多个夜晚中的一个小插曲，短暂到转瞬即逝，山下智久人红事忘得也快，后来又约赤西一起去六本木玩，赤西闷声说不去，他问怎么了，对面不说话，竟然啪地把电话挂断了。一股无名火忽然袭上心头，山下大为光火地想，他去不去和我有什么关系？我生什么气？没有他我一个人不是更自在吗？当然此事越想越气，他去找锦户亮，锦户亮含含糊糊说忙呢有事，他猜到大概又在哪个女人家里鬼混，从鼻子里出气冷笑一声道别。那天晚上夜店里人很多，一个金发碧眼的女人走过来请他喝酒，他几近眩晕地用赤西教给他的英语问：Do you love me? 女人如蛇一样贴上来，在他耳畔亲密地厮磨，山下盯着不断旋转闪耀的天花板顶灯，心里想赤西在美国是否也遇到过类似的景象，他上学时成绩门门都成问题，唯有出国大半年英语突飞猛进，难道会是老师教的吗？他心知肚明，却从来不敢问，赤西每每洋洋得意替他指点英语发音，他都恨不得堵上那张惹人厌的嘴，连日语都说不好的白痴从哪里学的流利英语？是从另一个女人口中吗？还是怎样五光十色的场所？但他也懂得这揣测太不合时宜，因此常常只是假笑着咽下，转而浮现出一些不屑的神色说：笨蛋，你先学好日语吧！

然而第二次接吻也发生在此时，——第一次是在零四年的summary上，要说亲也不算真的亲上，但他不知怎么觉得十分好笑，到处广而告之，最后令所有人都知晓他的初吻送给赤西，其间也有人不屑一顾质疑他说谎，山下想了想那些记都不记得的年轻女生，笑着改口称：是和男生的第一次。又惹来一片笑声顺利圆场。

而第二次则绝不是笑话般的意外，那时的赤西实在太讨人厌，连最简单的语法句型也要向他显摆一番，某日卧在家看好莱坞大片时得意地问他：p，你知道怎么用英语确认对方爱不爱自己吗？p，p，你知道吗？那副软黏黏又含糊不清的声音一直在耳畔响个不停，山下终于无法忍耐，粗暴地把人按在沙发上亲吻，如愿以偿堵住缠人的问题，楼下赤西的弟弟和妈妈都在，他们接了一个近似于赌博般的吻，不含有任何情意。山下退开擦了擦嘴角，问：Do you love me？赤西呆呆看着他，仿佛世界刚刚毁灭于上一秒钟，山下翻了个白眼，起身去选别的DVD来看，他背着身说：高中老师早就教过，你不要当我和你一样白痴。于是结尾仍是皆大欢喜，他照常吃睡在赤西家，有时开车载另一个总睡懒觉的傻瓜去上班，回家途中买一杯关东煮，在路边吃掉，边吃边呵热气，想起有人说一起逛宜家的不是朋友而是夫妻，难免觉得好笑。什么啊，难道要判赤西重婚罪吗？把签筒扔进垃圾箱，山下再开着车回去。既然已经接吻，总会有一而再再而三，三之后是本垒，既然跑到地球另一侧只需要十小时，那么突破朋友的边界所需的时间也许更短。可是这算爱吗？

山下时常怀疑赤西和锦户是否做过同样的事，甚至正处于和他们两人相同的状态，但某日旁敲侧击后，锦户瞪大眼睛仿佛受到奇耻大辱，他说：朋友妻不可欺这事我还是知道的……看山下脸色不对，他又补充说：我对没有胸部的人不感兴趣！山下低头看了看自己，锦户亮也意识到什么，欲哭无泪地求饶：你们两个爱吵就吵，能不能放过我这个直男？当然后来山下也听说锦户和关八团内某位有些纠缠不清的糟烂事，但总算可以确定黑皮猴子对赤西没有半点意思，兄弟情纯洁到日月可鉴。然而这样一来，他和赤西之间就更说不清楚了，明明是从未谈过爱的关系，但亲密又紧密到无法容纳第三个人进入。因此山下脑海中时时回荡着第二次接吻时他说过的那句话，据说德芙的英文是由此得来的首字母，dove，你爱我吗？日本人并不这样说，他们说过月色很美，我想和你共度余生，牵着恋人未满的朋友的手一起逛宜家，但吝啬于真真切切的表达爱。山下闭上眼会看到赤西那张惊愕的脸，他在内心揣测无数次问题的答案，可是永远无法得到。因为他并不是赤西啊。

他再次睁开眼，金发碧眼的美人已经勾上来吻他，旁边有人起哄，也许这位来自异国的女人尚不知情他是一位青春偶像，所以毫无顾忌。他再次用英语问道：你爱我吗？那双仿佛玻璃珠子似的眼球转了转，用涂满艳丽唇彩的双唇说：yes，yes……山下觉得自己很悲哀，他们开始接吻，他扶着女人走出去，走到大街上，他想要告诉所有人自己从今天开始恋爱，爱上了一个他从不认识的人，并且将要在明天分手。随便粉丝哭喊上吊，他一向是个混账东西，只怪她们自己识人不清，用整洁干净的脸说出的假话全都买单。然而他没有这样做，他们走到酒店前，手机铃声响起，金发女人帮他拿过来挂断，可这铃声是如此持之以恒不屈不挠，以至于声声催命，如同午夜凶铃。在他将要开好房的时刻，女人无奈地接起来，然后用极流利的日语告诉他：有人找你，好像很急。山下接过手机，听见电话另一头说：喂，山下？我和赤西现在……算了，你那边玩的开心。接着是嘟嘟的忙音，他一直静静听着，忽然问女人：你会说日语？女人在指尖心不在焉地玩弄自己的金色卷发，说：是啊，我在日本待了十年。山下直直看了她几分钟，然后转身就走，身后仿佛有人在叫他，但他渐渐听不清楚。

他回家冲了个澡，呆坐片刻，马上开车去往赤西家里，赤西妈妈向来待他很好，他虚情假意地客套一番说是刚结束拍摄，然后钻上楼待在赤西的卧室里，冲对方发mail：你在哪？赤西不回他，他又写道：我在你家。赤西还是无动于衷，他的收件箱里除了博彩广告一无所有。山下不当回事，他换了放在这儿的睡衣，上床睡觉，睡到一半迷迷糊糊中好像有人走进来，他闭着眼，让开半个床位，含糊地说：睡吧。但人影只是一动不动，就站在那里，又过了一阵子，山下才不情愿地睁开眼睛，看到赤西委屈地盯着他，在夜里双眼亮晶晶的。山下把人拉过来圈在怀里，赤西沉得像块木头，身上还沾着乱七八糟的味道，紧紧抓着他的领口，问：那是谁？山下把嘴唇贴在他头发上，敷衍似的说：我不认识。赤西说：可是……他不反驳了，沉默过后推开山下，站起身低声说：我要换衣服。

后来的事情山下没有印象，他一觉睡到大天亮，睁眼看到赤西正在读漫画，指着漫画上的拟声词一个一个认真念，见他醒来问：我读的怎么样？山下说不清自己什么心态，但觉得事情不该如此，人不能够没有信仰。他牙都没刷套上外衣跑出门，开车去了宜家，二楼人来人往，有情侣一家三口和他一个独身男人。逐渐有人开始认出他，他把帽檐压下去，心里想为什么赤西还不打电话，再一抬头看见前面热切挽手一对小情侣躺在床上，商量结婚和新房事宜。他如遭重击，想不明白为何自己偏偏要来此处，几乎像是逃跑似的出去了。隔天锦户来找他，说他手机忘在赤西家没拿走，他从善如流接过，脸上挂着职业用的假笑，锦户亮在门口磨磨蹭蹭，一副有话不敢说的模样，看了真叫人觉得窝囊。山下拿出自己仅剩的耐心问他怎么了，锦户为难地低下头：我……山下说好了我知道了你可以走了，关上门把好友谢绝屋外。

隔了几个月他和赤西又和好，赤西慢吞吞解释，家里的狗狗pin最近生病去医院，山下故作惊讶问什么时候的事，好像他真的很关心与他毫无瓜葛的一条狗。赤西仔细盯着他，然后叹气，只说没什么大问题，可能是吃了什么变质的东西……他渐渐没话讲，又忽然说：早知道就不该给他起这个名字。为什么？山下听都没听就顺着接。赤西笑起来，问他还记不记得以前自己叫pin的时候山下总误会是在喊自己，山下也笑，说现在不也一样吗？赤西叹气佯装深沉：哎……p啊，其实你比我笨多了。山下当时心里十分不以为然，只当是打嘴仗吵吵闹闹。然而再思及此事已经是多年过后，那时他在桥边散步，有一条极漂亮整洁的牧羊犬路过，他忽然心神一动想到pin，当初取的意思是p+jin，是啊，就不该起这个名字的啊。他二十出头的时候对于死亡和消逝一无所知，即便谷歌搜索可查可爱宠物最多只有十几年寿命，但怀里抱着它的时候总以为会一直持续到永久。那一天是二零二零下半年，蔓延全球的疫病使世界天翻地覆，在心算过pin的年纪后，他想，假如是个小孩如今也该上中学了。

那之后发生的事是一团乱麻，他和赤西继续保持着朋友的关系，不在同一张床上谈论是否存在天堂，并以为生活将永远如此持续，忽而某天他被人通知了结婚宣言。赤西说：我要结婚了。山下看了他一会儿，才逐渐听懂日语，脸上浮现出一个虚无的笑容，说：恭喜你。那阵子他发了一首歌，歌词内容写的是海市蜃楼的爱情，他唱的十分认真，在其中加入了一段深情念白，说：要是你死了，那都是我的错啊。可是这世界上白雪公主吃了继母的毒苹果会晕死过去，却没听谁说过有人会因结婚而死亡，他在一场天主教式的婚礼上吃了不少巧克力，回家以后胃里直泛酸水，很多年里他会想起这个时刻。比如上节目说以前经常和朋友来吃盖饭，山下内心觉得好笑，脸上仍然是一副标准化的表情，挑不出一丁点差错。他想，朋友是谁？有过这么个人吗？而问题的答案也不言自明，其实从来不需要去问什么，正如日本人从不自如表达我爱你，很多事并非语言而是切实存在的证据，问出口的那一刻就知晓结局。

真要说起来其中很多年间发生了不少事，新闻报纸写得比他本人记忆更清晰，在此不作赘述。只说二十代以为恨和爱都是永恒的，后来才发现这两者共同享用一个额度。而他经历了出事翻红再出事，好好一个人活得像是夹心饼干，后来妈妈找他谈心说要介绍对象，东亚家长无非这几样，他表面应承下来，但心里头压根一点儿也没听进去。也许该短暂介绍他最近的搭档龟梨和也，曾与赤西同在一个组合，关系不佳却莫名其妙被许多人念念不忘。两人自从修二和彰复活后时有往来，然而自上次事故后关系也渐渐不明朗起来。他发现人活着就是这么一回事。在家修整期间山下偶尔出门慢跑，听着歌，一次竟然正巧是自己那首加了独白的歌，于是马上皱着眉切掉。不多时身旁有皮毛美丽的牧羊犬经过，他回头去看，想起以前发生过的很多。他慢下脚步，走到河岸旁，看着夜色下仿佛静止的河流，远去的灯火。这时一个基督徒来向他发传单，说愿主永远保佑你。他脑海突兀地中浮现出赤西的脸，浓妆艳抹的女高中生和金发碧眼的外国女人……他摇头拒绝，对方显然还想再补充两句，他却转头就走，走着走着，走得越来越快，身体也越来越轻盈，仿佛要在温柔的夜风中飞起来似的，他开始奔跑，沿着桥、河岸，朝着向东边涌去的一江春水，所有一切都被远远甩在身后，仿佛正奔向另一处未知的宇宙。

那里有什么呢？山下气喘吁吁。不知道，当然不知道……他从没信过天堂啊。


End file.
